Prom Gone Wrong
by Kuramas Luver
Summary: Kurama likes Angel, Angel likes Kurama.  They go to prom together and it ends up their worst nightmare...Finally finished my re-do...
1. No Dress No Date

**No date no dress**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Bakura. But Angel is mine and so is Anna.**

**So this is a complete redo of this...I made this back in my first year of high school and that was for like forever ago. So I am fixing my horrible high school English and bad spelling errors and maybe making it into something I would like to read. Hopefully I make it better. And yes this fanfic is going to be in first person so get off my back, I like it this way. I cant find a different way to write it.**

"Anna, I don't feel like getting a dress today. I'm tired and I just want to go home after school." My best friend Anna and I had only one day left until prom and I still didn't have a date or a dress. Anna had both. Kuronue had asked her to go with him. Her dress was long, green-blue, had spaghetti straps, and a closed back. But I didn't have a dress because I felt sorry for myself and that made me feel depressed. It sucks to be me huh? I had my eye on one guy but I haven't had the guts to ask him to go with me. Anna was going to ask him for me but how sad would that make me look. About the only difference between Anna and I was that she was very daring and I wasn't. Well, you guys need to know this handsome boys name. Okay, here it goes. It is Kurama. Oh, I love that name. Okay, I'll stop teasing and I will get along with the story. So the final day before prom, I heard some girls saying that Kurama was still looking for a date to go with him. Of course the whole Kurama fan club would know if he had asked someone. They would make sure that they ruined that night for that special person because that was just how that club ran.

I couldn't help myself to keep my mouth shut so I ran to Anna and told her the news. I felt like one of those little whores from the Kurama fan club but I didn't care at that moment. While trying to tell her I was so excited that I just couldn't keep my body still. I turned my head just a little and my breath caught in my throat.

I saw him. He was sitting with his friends Kuronue, Hiei (my older brother-long story), Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Everyone except for Kuronue was part of the Spirit Detective clan. The girls Keiko (Yusuke's girl friend), Yukina (Kuwabara's girl friend, my older sister, and Hiei's twin) and Botan (Hiei's girl friend, the grim reaper, and the pilot of the River Styx) were in a different lunch. I became friends with them as soon as I had met them. And it didn't help that my best friend was kinda dating one of the group.

I saw him look at me and smile. Then he turned back to the guys whispered something to them and they all started laughing. I blushed bright red and rushed off to get my lunch. He always got his lunch before me so he could talk to the guys before he went to the choir room to practice or fool around singing. Damn he has the most amazing voice ever. Okay, back to the subject. He usually leaves before I do, but today he left with me.

"So you going to prom?" he asked calmly.

"Yeah," I said while trying not to stutter. That was a half lie. I really didn't want to go but Anna was kinda of forcing me.

"Well, not trying to be nosy, but are you going with anyone?" he asked nervously.

"Uhhh…no. I was suppose to but..." I was trying to find a reason to lie but I couldn't do that to him.

"But what...?"

"I can't lie to you...I wasn't planning on going but Anna is kind of forcing me to go," I said.

"Really. Well I'm not going to get into your business anymore so I will let you get back to yourself." He said. But as he turned around to leave I saw the biggest smile on his face. All I could do was smiled nervously. I didn't even bother going to choir. I just kept walking past the room not even peeking in to see Kurama. I had a feeling that he saw me walk past but I didn't care.

I had to go to my locker and get a book. On my way up to it all I could think about was Kurama. Why the hell would he be into me? Yeah, he is the best friend of my brother but this is ridiculous. I was always an outcast so no one talked to me except for Anna. I was just weird. I was surprised that Anna talked to me but she kept me sane. When I finally left my train of thought, I was at my locker. I opened it up and grabbed my book. As I did, a note fell out at me._ What the heck?_ So I opened it... _Will you go to prom with me? Please meet me in the park to tell me your answer. Love, A friend._

It shocked me so much that I started to scream with joy. Everyone in the hall turned around and stared at me. I just waved at them and left with the note in my hand. Then I started to think a little. This could be a trick to embarrass me out in the public but then they would have to listen to my brother. Everyone used to make fun of me until they found out that Hiei was my brother. Now they don't even talk to me anymore. They thought that if they messed with me I was going to tell Hiei to beat them. Everyone was afraid of him because of his cut throat attitude. Down right to the teachers are scared of him. I was still thinking while walking up the stairs when I heard the bell start to ring. I snapped out of my train of thought and ran to my class to get there before the last bell. All I did that hour was look at the letter. Who could have wrote this? But I would soon find out and I couldn't wait.

I was walking towards the park when I heard someone call my name. And out of everyone I wouldn't have expected that it was Kurama. But...

"So you going to answer the letter or not?"..._Wow, I can't believe the letter came from him._

"So you are the one that wrote the letter."

"Yeah, I have been eying you for sometime. And your brother doesn't like it."

"Hiei doesn't like anyone looking at me. He will kill anyone daring to touch me," I said about to laugh but just snickered a little.

"Well, off the subject of your brother. Are you going to answer it?" Kurama was starting to get a little impatient.

"Okay, okay. Down boy," I said laughing like a total idiot. "I will go with you."

"So, I will pick you up at your house tomorrow, right? Kurama asked.

"No, I will be at Anna's house so you can pick me up there, okay," I said.

"See you around 3:00 then," he said.

"Okay," I replied. _3:00. Why so early? The dance doesn't start until 8:30. Oh well! If he is planning something, I just hope that it's fun._

As I stood there and watched Kurama walk towards the school again and all I could do was think about telling Anna about what happened; but I had a funny feeling that Kuronue had already told her but I wanted to tell her anyways. I ran home and called Anna. She was so excited for me, she accidentally hung the phone up even though I knew she had found out already. When I got done talking with her, I was finding my money so we could go get my dress.

A half an hour later, I purchased a dress that was the most radiant thing I had ever seen. It was light blue with glitter, had no straps, zipped up in the back and it nearly touched the floor. My shoes were heels that were the same color as my dress, had glitter on them and buckles over the top of my feet.

After we got done shopping for hair supplies and makeup, we went home, jumped into bed, and tried to go to sleep, but we were just too excited about the next day.

**So I fixed this chapter the best I could...I'm not to found of this series but it was the first fanfic I had ever wrote so...I did the best I could.**


	2. The Party

**Part 2 The Party**

**Disclaimer: I don't own crap but Angel and Anna...So I'm working my best to fix this sucky ass fanfic I wrote...Don't criticize this fanfic please...I'm trying to fix it up with out having to completely redoing it. I wrote this while I was a freshman in high school. My writing skills sucked then.**

I woke up the next morning feeling like it was all a dream. No one would have asked me out so I went and jumped on Annas' bed to make sure. She told me that I wasn't dreaming. All I could do was jump on the bed somemore.

First on our list was to throw on our clothes and get our nails done. Then we went back home and started to kill eachothers' hair. Last but not least, was to get our dresses and make up on. After hours of working on each other with all the accessories we felt like we needed to unwind so I turned on the stereo and we started to practice our pathetic dancing skills. While dancing like dumbasses, I heard a knock on the door. My heart skipped a couple of beats.

"Anna, go get the door."

"Chicken shit," she replied laughing.

She walked to the door and opened it. I looked around the corner to see Kurama in a tux and looking hotter than ever. I wanted to faint or go jump him, I really couldn't tell the difference. Anna welcomed him in and all I could do was run into her room before he could see me.

Anna told the guys to wait a minute while she found me. As I waited for her to come and yell at me to get my ass out in the room, I started to feel faint. My head started spinning and I couldn't find anything to grab ahold of. Everything was a blur. I just played the guessing game and touched everything til I found Annas bed.

I felt like I was going get sick. I received visions that are part of my physic ability and they were really uncomfortable. I really hated them. I couldn't do anything about it so I calmed my heart rate down and let the vision take over.

I was walking through black fog that was in the woods. It felt like hours of me walking before I found a clear spot. In the middle of the clearing a strange guy had a girl by the hair and was screaming at her. The guy looked like he was just a teenager. He had gray hair that was spiked. I really couldn't figure out what the girl looked like so I took a few steps forward and when I did, I wished I had just stayed put. She looked about the same age as the guy. Her hair was long, brown and had black highlights in it. From where I was standing I could see her eyes. They were bright red. It took me a couple of seconds to figure who it was and when I did, I screamed, but at the same time the other girl screamed. I couldn't see what was going on because the vision started to fade. I had to see what happened to the girl. After all, the girl was me. I just had to. I started to struggle to stay but it just kept leaving. I didn't know what to so I screamed. Anna came in and stared at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I wanted to keep keep what I saw to myself but she was my best friend, I couldn't keep anything from her so I built up my courage and started talking. I was in the middle of telling her my story when my neck started to hurt. I really didn't pay attention to it until I felt something warm run down my neck. I got up, still a little dizzy, and went to the mirror. I saw two pinpricks in my neck and blood running out of them. I ran frantically around to try and find something. I found a rag and ran back over to the mirror. I went to clean the blood off and found nothing. I turned around to see Anna white as a ghost staring at me.

"I have to go get Kurama," Anna said trying to fumble for the door knob.

"No, don't," I said. "I don't want to worry the guys with this. Come on its prom." I gave her my kitten eyed face that usually got my way with her all the time.

"Fine. But after it, I'm telling them. I don't want to see you hurt." Anna said wiping away some tears. We were trying to settle down when we heard a knock on the door.

"Is everything alright in there?"

"We're fine. We'll be out in a minute." Anna and I said together. A smile came from me.

We looked at each other, dried our eyes, fixed our dresses and walked out. When Kurama saw me, his jaw literally dropped. I started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just your face." I said trying to stop laughing but failed.

"But you're beautiful, I can't help that." He said blushing. "So are you Anna."

"Thanks a lot," Anna and I said together.

"We' better be off before we're late for our dinner." He said and grabbed my hand. He started to drag me out when Anna yelled at us to behave ourselves. I looked back at her and flicked her off. When we got out to the car, he helped me in and drove off like a mad man.

About a half an hour later we were at a the restaurant. We really didn't talk to each other while eating. All we could do was stared at each other and admired each other. After dinner he planned to go to a movie. We saw a horror movie which I believe are funny as hell. In the middle of the movie Kurama grabbed my hand. I really didn't think anything of it. I really was into the movie until he started to kiss on my neck. I tried to laugh quietly but it tickled a lot. We had a few people turn around and glare at us but Kurama didn't seem to care. He kept moving upwards til he got to my lips. I wanted to watch the movie but you can't really concentrate when you have a guy trying make out with you in a dark movie theather. He did try to go further but I guess he didn't like me biting his ear in retalation. All of a sudden the lights came on. The movie was over and it was 8:30. We looked at each other and laughed.

"Oh darn, we're late," Kurama said.

"What are they going to do, punish us," I said still laughing.

"Your brother will. We better get going." I stopped laughing and thought to myself. He did have a point there. He grabbed my hand and we ran to the car laughing the whole way.

When we entered the door, half of the girls stared at me and gave me their evil scowls. I was enjoying the attention so I really didn't care about what they thought of me. It took us a few minutes to find the group but when we did, it looked like all hell was about to break loose. And it was going to be Hiei starting it.

"Where the hell are they?" he said. "If their trying anything funny I will kill them both."

"No you won't because you love us both," I said.

Hiei raised his left eyebrow and shook his head in disgust. I felt that Kurama had his arms around my waist and was snuggling his face in my hair. I looked at Hiei again and he was snarling at Kurama. Kurama didn't even look in his way, he kept his face in my hair and was snickering. He was going to be with me one way or another and he didn't care what Hiei thought. Anna looked at me and flashed a grin at me but Kurama grabbed my hand and dragged me away from everyone.

"I have a this question that I have been wanting to ask you for awhile now," Kurama said nervously. There was a long pause before he said anything else." "Will you go out with me?"

"Uhhh…yeah," I said jumping up and down. I jumped on Kurama and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"I love you," he said back. This time I grabbed his hand and we walked back into the ballroom. I was still in shock that my dream would come. Never would I ever think that Kurama would ever want to go out with someone like me. Anna came up behind me and drug me away from Kurama.

"So, fill me in with all the details, she said. I told her everything while blushing. All she could do was laugh at me cause I was like a little girl with a crush.

She grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. We danced for what it seemed like hours until my feet felt like they were about to fall off. During the whole time Hiei kept glaring at me with something fierce but I ignored him. He really wanted to hurt Kurama. I just laughed it off.


	3. Dance Trouble

**Part 3 Dance Trouble**

**Disclaimer: See chappy 1**

There were so many things going on all at once. We really didn't listen to the announcements or the music after we sat down. I was sitting next to Kurama when he picked me up and placed me in his lap.

Hiei looked at Kurama and threw his hands up in the air. "Seriously." Everyone started laughing and it put the biggest smile on on Kuramas face. It was just so funny to mock Hiei sometimes. I was laughing together with everyone when I got a strange chill down my back and gasped.

"What's wrong, Angel?" Kurama asked as he picked me back up and turned me around on his lap.

"Please Kurama get everyone out of here. Their all in danger." I whispered.

"What do you mean?" Hiei asked.

"Lets get her out of here now, she's in danger." Anna said. "I should have told you guys but Angel convince me not to. She had a vision early today." She was hanging onto Kuronue for support and crying.

"Vision! Angel Cassandra Jaganeshi, you know your suppose to say something when you get visions" Hiei was screaming at me. Hiei didn't like admitting to anyone that he cared for people. Kurama pulled my face up to his so he could look into my eyes. I couldn't look at him in eyes so I pulled my eyes away from him and started to cry.

"It's about you, isn't it?" Kurama asked. All I could do was sit there in Kuramas lap and stare over in a dark corner in the room and sob.

"Yes it is," said a mysterious voice. From the dark corner I was staring at appeared to what looked like a teenager.

"That's him," I gasped.

"Hello old friend," the mysterious guy said.

"Bakura, it can't be, I killed you 5 years ago." Kurama looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"You thought that you did but I tricked even the famous Kurama. Hahaha, your mistake will cost your girlfriend her precious life" Bakura said while pointing at me and started to laugh like he was from a mental ward.

"What, that evil laughter suppose to impress us. My cat has a better laugh," Anna said.

"Shut up you stupid little girl," Bakura screamed as he was summoning his spirit power.

"I might act stupid, but I am not little you…" Kuronue and Anna were hit by what looked to be an energy blast. I ran over to her and plopped on the ground crying.

"Anna, come on, wake up," I said as I let the tears flow down my cheeks. I looked at Anna and then Kuronue and started to gather my energy. I stood up with a blue aura all around me.

"So the cute little bitch shows her teeth," Bakura laughed as he started to walk towards me.

"Get away from her you blood-sucking, vampire bastard!" Hiei screamed while he was bringing out his sword.

"When did the three eyed creep figure it out?"

"When you were laughing like a stupid jackass," Hiei answered.

"I think that big bro and his friends need to buzz off. I came here to talk to fox boys little slut not any of you," Bakura laughed out.

"I'm not talking to you and I am no slut you stupid jackass." I started to walk towards him gathering my energy but Kurama put his arm out in front of me and stopped me in my tracks.

"Don't worry about him. He's just an ass that is jealous at what the world has," Kurama said trying to keep his anger under control.

"Yeah right. You'll see what an ass can do soon enough," Bakura laughed back.

I had never seen Kuramal ike this. Was there something personal between them? Kurama never lost his cool, EVER. I blinked and the two guys were nowhere to be seen. All you could see was flashes of light. The guys were having a whole out war. You couldn't really see the fight, it was just too fast. At this time people in the ballroom were running out. Yusuke told the girls to get out and take Anna with them. I was screaming at everyone to run faster when I felt someone grab my arm. I was yanked into the fight by Bakura. He was using me as a shield! _What a cheating bastard_. I looked out to the room to see Kurama about to do a swirl kick. When he saw me, he stopped in mid-air.

"Let her go, and I might spare your life," Kurama winced at Bakura.

"Not in a million years," Bakura said back. "I really don't care if I die or not, as long as I take something that is precious to you with me."

I was struggling to get free from Bakura. The more I struggled the harder he held me. I didn't see a chance of escaping from him on my own. I looked out in the room to see if anything could help me escape and I saw the guys running towards Bakura. I closed my eyes and waited the the impact. Kurama was coming from the front, Kuwabara and Hiei from the sides, and Yusuke from the back. Hiei ran as fast as he could and grabbed me from Bakura. Then Kuwabara kept Bakura distracted while Yusuke charged up to use his Spirit Gun. There was a bright light and a huge explosion. Yusuke's gun threw Bakura back into the wall. The blast was strong enough to take down any demon. But when the smoke cleared, Bakura shot right back up and landed on his feet. But he felt different somehow. As I was standing with Hiei's arms around me, I noticed that Bakura's eyes were glowing a bright yellow and his incisors had lengthened.

"Wow, that tickled." Bakura said. He had a deeper huskier voice.

"What the hell is he?" Yusuke asked as he looked at Kuwabara.

"Why you lookin' at me for. Like I know." Kuwabara said like he had no clue what was going on. I looked a little closer when I realized who it was. It was the real guy from my vision. I gasped as tears started to sting my eyes again.

"Its about to get alittle messy here," Bakura said.

Bakura took one step and disappeared. He showed up next to Yusuke a knocked him across the room. He was knocked out instantly. Then he showed up behind Kuwabara and kicked him next to Yusuke. He was knocked out too. Hiei couldn't stand that his friends were being knocked down and took a charge at Bakura. He got the same beating. All that was left was Kurama. Kurama took a running start at Bakura but he met him half way. It looked Kurama was in control but soon enough he started to slip. I couldn't watch anymore. I dropped to the floor in tears. I couldn't stand this anymore and I was starting to lose it. The anger was coming and I couldn't hold it back much longer. Bakura started to summon his energy. I started to run towards Kurama to get him out of the way, but Bakura was faster than me. He hit Kurama right in the stomach and he flew onto the stage. I ran towards him. When I got to him he was trying to get up and collapsed back onto the ground. He was on his stomach, so I rolled him over on his back and he started to spit up blood. Why was this happening I thought? WHY? This isn't right. I heard noises so I looked over. Bakura was punching the guys and they were unconscious. I couldn't take it any more. I ran over and actually punched him in the face. He turned around and slapped me across the face. I landed next to Kurama.

"Stay they hell out of this now," he screamed at me. Then he turned back around and started to pound the guys in again. I grabbed Kurama's hand and started to cry. _I love you. Just with what time I have had with you, I enjoyed it. Good-bye_. I stood up and started to concentrate my power throughout my body. Bakura dropped Hiei and turned around. He summoned his power and shot directly at me. I took a step to the left and it missed me by just a few centimeters. I was getting ready to start shooting him with energy when he popped up next to me and punched me across the room. "Learn your place." He walked over and pulled me up by my hair. "Ahh, did I hurt you." Bakura had the biggest smile on his face. "That was so bad of me. Let's get out of here because I am bored with this." He shocked me with some energy and I passed out because of the pain.


	4. Why Kidnapping

**Part 4 Why Kidnapping?**

**Disclaimer: See chappy 1**

When I woke up, I was in what looked like a jail cell and was chained to the wall. I tried to pull the chains but I was lucky I could even raise my arms. I leaned my head on the cold stonewall and wonder if the guys were still alive.

Hiei started to stir. He pushed himself up off the floor and looked around. After him the others except Kurama started to slowly, but surely, pull themselves off the floor.

"I can't believe that she was taken by that freak," Hiei said while punching the hell out of the wall. "Where the hell is Kurama?" He looked around and found him on the floor passed out still bleeding profusely. Kuwabara walked over and picked him up. They made a portal to the Spirit World and were gone.

Koenma was frantically running around in his office trying to get any information he could from anybody.

"What the hell happened here? Koenma asked as he looked over at Kurama.

"A guy named Bakura kidnapped Angel," Kuwabara answer.

"You said what?" Koenma asked. "This is going to be a really big problem. You have three days until the full moon and to find Angel. That night Bakura will turn into a full vampire. For reasons unexplained he only likes to feed off females and he has targeted Angel as his next meal. But we have been doing some research and it seems he has been searching for something in the females hes been taking. They have all been demons or humans with extraordinary spiritual powers. Were not quite sure why but soon enough we will and I don't think were going to like it."

"Why do these things always happen to us. We can never have a good time anywhere without fucking people ruining it," Hiei screamed at Koenma. "Then they have to go after my sister. That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. Does Bakura not understand who the hell I am."

"He understood you enough to beat your ass." No one noticed that Kurama had walked into the room and was listening in.

"You have no room to talk fox boy. You supposedly love my sister but you let her get snatched by some pompous ass that is going to use her for his next meal."

"That was not my fault. I killed him five years ago and he was never that powerful then. How was I suppose to know."

"Your suppose to know every danger when it comes to my sister Kurama." Hiei was starting to get irritated.

"I hate to interrupt this macho man beating of chest contest here but we have a bigger problem on our hands, unless the either of you two know where Bakura is hiding," Koenma said as he stepped in between Kurama and Hiei as they looked like they were about to go at eachothers throats.

"I do," Kurama said combing his hand through his hair. "If I know Bakura hes probably taken her to his old place in demon world. So typical of him. I will say this in these last five years hes been supposedly dead, he hasn't got much smarter."

"Well lets get going," Hiei said.

"Kurama you should stay here and rest. You are in no shape to fight Bakura again." Koenma said.

"Are you going to stop me," Kurama said as he raised his left eyebrow. "Shes my girl friend and I going to get her back whether it kills me or not. I'm not going to lose her because I was ignoring all the signs because I was enjoying myself alittle. This was my fault and I'm going to fix it."

Kurama looked at Hiei and he nodded back. Koenma just shook his head and walked away. He didn't understand how they could be friends one minute and enemies the next. Hiei opened a portal and the Spirit Detective gang disappeared into it.

Back at my the jail cell, I was screaming on top of my lungs, "Kurama, get my out of there! Please! I want to go home!" I heard Bakura walking towards me so I screamed louder.

"He won't be here in time to save you. So stop you damn winning." Bakura yelled at me.

"Go to hell," I spat at him. "Kurama and Hiei will find me and when they do, your gonna have hell to pay."

"By time they get here I will be long gone and you will be dead so it doesn't matter if they find you."

"Bastard," I screamed.

"Thank you," he replied and disappeared.

I busted into tears. I have never been this alone since right before I met the gang. It happened about a year ago while I was crying down the hallway because I had just broke up with my ass of a boyfriend, Robbie. I had seen this guy (my brother) walk around the school a couple of times but was kind of scared to talk to him. I had heard the horror stories about him and I didn't know if any of the were true so I kept my distance. Every time I had seen him before him all he could do was stare at me like he wanted to tell me something but couldn't. But for some odd reason that day he smiled at me and started talking.

"I couldn't help noticing that you are crying. May I ask why?" he asked.

"Nothing that is important," I answered.

"Well I have been watching you for sometime now and have a few things that you need to know about me," he said really soothing.

"Okay..."

"After school today how about you meet me and the gang at our usual place which is the park across the street."

"I guess I could."

"Thats a good girl."

When I got to the park I was told that Hiei and Yukina were my long lost siblings. I couldn't help but weep in joy that I finally belonged somewhere. I always new that there was something different about me but never could put my finger on it. That day, I met everyone including the love of my life, Kurama. Anna had already been talking to Kuronue for awhile but never really told me where she had met him. Come to find out that Hiei had made her swear not to tell me about anything about them.

I kept thinking about everything that had happened to me in the last year. After Kurama had spoken to me I was looking forward to things in life. But everything had to go south. My junior prom, what a freakin' wreck. I sat on the floor, still chained to the wall and cried myself to sleep.


	5. Your gonna die, Your gonna die!

**Part 5 Your gonna die, your gonna die**

**Disclaimer: See chappy 1**

When I opened my eyes I noticed I wasn't in the jail cell anymore. I started to panic so I sat straight up in bed and allowed the covers to fall away from me. While I was sleeping someone had changed my clothes. _WHAT THE HELL! WHO CHANGED ME! _I wanted to know who changed me and why. I was just fine in my old clothes.

I climbed out of the bed and started to look around. The room was filled with antiques and it was very beautiful. I couldn't help but to feel like a princess of some kind. The door creaked open and it startled me out of my train of thought.

"Welcome to master's bedroom, madam," a women said. "He's not here right now but he should be here anytime now. I will go and tell him that you have awoken. He was starting to get worried because you have been asleep for two days."

_Two days...what the hell? _Then I remembered that she said that Bakura was gone at the moment. _Good now I can get the hell out of this place._

I turned around to ask something but the woman had disappeared out the door. I looked down at my left foot to find that there was a long chain hooked to it. _CRAP!_ I summoned my power and started to pull the chain as hard a I could. It took sometime but it finally gave in and snapped. I noticed the door was still cracked so I turned tail and ran for it.

I had no clue how to get out of the place I was in but one way or another I was going to find a way. When I found the door out I opened it and ran out into the darkness of the night. I didn't know where to go, all I knew was that I needed to keep running and never look back. As I ran I felt a big shiver go down my back. _I shouldn't be going this way. _I stopped and looked around. I was in the middle of a clearing. I looked up and saw a full moon. _How pretty._

I found a few rocks a couple of yards away and decided to sit on them. I couldn't take my eyes from the moon. It was so beautiful. Something in me was telling me to keep moving but I felt as if the moon was trying to draw me near it. I didn't notice that someone was coming up from behind me until it was too late.

"So you thought you could get away, didn't you?" Bakura said. UH_-OH..._

I lept from the rock and tried to put some distance between Bakura and I. It made no use to me. Bakura was faster than I was and caught me before I even had a chance.

"You better get ready because tonight your fate belongs in my hands." I looked at him and his body was starting to change. All I could do was watch in horror as he turned full vampire right before my eyes. I tried to wiggle away but his grip on me got tighter and tigher til I had to relax or he was going to break my ribs. It hurt so bad and Bakura knew it and all he could do was laugh. "Don't worry, in a few minutes you won't feel anymore pain."

"THIS ISNT FAIR," I screamed.

"Nothings fair," Bakura winced.

A couple of miles back, Kurama heard my scream. "That was Angel."

"We know were on the right track," Kuwabara said.

"Well, we have just a couple of minutes so lets get our asses in gear and go," Hiei said without hesitation and started to run as fast as he could.

I looked at Bakura and knew my time was coming to an end. _I love you Kurama._

"Stop Bakura, I'm giving you one more chance to turn yourself in," Kurama yelled.

"You showed up too damn late," he shouted. He pulled me close to him, opened his mouth and sunk his teeth into my neck. I screamed. It felt like ice was going through my veins and I was never going to be warm again. I felt my life energy leave me and go into Bakura. When he got his full he dropped me to the ground and started laughing. Suddenly he knelled over in pain. "What the hell did you do to me you bitch."

I stared at him with shock on my face as he started to cough up blood. I had no clue what the hell he was accusing me of doing but whatever I supposedly did was working. All of us watched in horror as Bakura melted away until the was only a smoldering burn mark in the grass.

"What the hell just happened here," Kuwabara asked.

I started to cough up blood and fell over on the ground. Kurama ran over to me and lifted my head up. "Angel, come on stick with me. We can get you to Genkai's and she will be able to heal you," Kurama said in tears.

"Don't worry about me," I said crying along with him. "I'm fine. You know I'm as stubborn as my brother." I was gasping for air as I watched Hiei starting to help me breath.

"Your not leaving me alone Angel. I just found you." Hiei was crying.

"I love you all. Especially you Kurama. You changed my life for the better and what time we did have together was the best time of my life. Thank you." I looked up at Kurama and put my hand on his cheek. I took my last breath and my hand fell to the ground.

"Hey Anna, wait up," I screamed while my boyfriend, Kurama and I were trying to catch up to her. She was running to the park.

"You guys are way too damn slow," she yelled back.

My life had returned back to normal, whatever that meant. Koenma had brought me back to life with the help of Genkai. They couldn't explain why Bakura had melted before our eyes but we were grateful that it happened.

As Kurama and I caught up with Anna we noticed that everyone else was at the park too. They all were happy to see me. I couldn't believe that after so many years of being alone that I finally had a family I could look to and that was never going to change.

**Well I finally finished this fanfic. I think it is a lot better than before. I actually approve of it now. Now its onto the next one and that one is going to take much longer than this one to fix. That one is even worse. Til next time.**


End file.
